Armando Salazar
Captain Salazar (full name: Armando Salazar) is the titular main antagonist of the 2017 Disney movie Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales '',which is also titled as ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Salazar's Revenge. He is a ruthless undead pirate hunter and captain of a undead Spanish Royal Navy who is bent on exterminating pirates from the face of the Earth at all costs and killing Jack Sparrow for cursing him and causing him and his crew become undead ghosts via the powerful Trident of Posiedon. He was portrayed by Javier Bardem who also played Anton Chigurh, Raoul Silva and Felix. Role Beginnings Salazar was once a Spanish Royal Navy captain that served on the Silent Mary. He dedicated his life exterminating many pirates during his voyages, which he and his crew took great delight in; even some of the stories of their pirate hunting expeditions claimed that they've hunted down and killed thousands of pirates. It wasn't until they went sailing after a young pirate named Jack Sparrow, as Salazar doesn't want to miss out a single pirate. Salazar and his crew followed Jack to the mysterious waters of the Devil's Triangle, where their ship was mangled by rocks within the Devil's Triangle. This causes the powder stored within the ship to ignite and consume the ship with an unrelenting fire, seemingly killing Salazar and his crew. However, it turns out that Salazar and his crew's bodies begun to sink to the bottom of the sea and were suddenly struck by streaks of eerie red light, resurrecting them as the undead by the mysterious supernatural powers of the Triangle, where they were currently trapped. Unable to escape from the Triangle, Salazar and his undead crew of spent several years in a cave, plotting their revenge on Jack Sparrow. Escape from the Devil's Triangle Twenty-five years after their imprisonment in the Devil's Triangle, Salazar and his men spotted the Monarch, a British Royal Navy warship, entering their cave. As the Monarch came to a halt, the crew ran across the water, boarded the ship and launched a surprise attack. Due to their ghostly powers, Salazar and his men easily slaughtered the British soldiers onboard. With the battle effectively over, Salazar walked below deck finding a single young sailor named Henry Turner locked in the brig. Noticing several wanted posters of Jack Sparrow on the floor, Salazar stabbed one of them with his sword to bring it closer to him. Salazar asked Henry if he knew the pirate. When Henry replied that he knew Sparrow only by name, Salazar allows Henry to escape to find Sparrow and give him a message about death coming straight for him. Return for Revenge Salazar and his crew managed to escape from the Devil's Triangle, steering the Silent Mary into the open sea for the first time in years. Though the ship was now nothing but a wreck, she was kept afloat due to the magic. Salazar eventually planned to find the legendary Trident of Poseidon, the mythical artifact which would give him and his crew absolute control over the seas so they could continue their mission and kill all the pirates in the world, starting with Jack Sparrow. Freed from the Devil's Triangle, Salazar and his men continued their anti-piracy campaign by encountering a pirate fleet commanded by Hector Barbossa, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. Without hesitation, they quickly attacked and destroyed three of its ships, the Jonty Lark, the Golden Pheasant, and the Rising Phoenix. Though the rest of the fleet managed to escape, the message the undead Spaniards sent was clear - the dead have taken command of the sea. Some time later, the Silent Mary encountered the Queen Anne's Revenge, Barbossa's flagship. As the Silent Mary approached the Revenge, the crew used their magical powers to bend the bow of their ship backwards, opening the ship's hull like the jaws of a giant beast right in front of the pirate vessel, leaving the pirate crew stunned and unable to react. Salazar then leaped onboard the Revenge, landing behind Barbossa. Salazar then blackmails Barbossa into helping him find the Trident and kill Jack at once. Final Battle and Defeat Later on, Salazar spots Jack on another ship called the Dying Gull, so he and his crew attempt to attack. However, Jack, along with Henry Turner and Carina Smyth (who is later revealed to be be Barbossa's daughter), escape on a lifeboat to a small island. Salazar and his crew follow the three to the island, but they soon realize that they can't enter on dry land, as evidenced when one of the crewmembers instantly turned into dust after setting foot on dry sand. Despite this, Barbossa manage to catch up to Jack and the others, but decides to help them as he wants to use the Trident to destroy Salazar and his men for good. Using an old map (which Carina found) that marks the location of the Trident, Jack and his gang sail across into a small island with the Black Pearl, where they finally spot the Trident. However, this caused the ocean to create a huge rift while Salazar and his crew have already followed them to it, resulting a lengthy, harsh and violent battle between Jack's crew and Salazar's crew. During the battle, Salazar gain the upper hand on Jack and attempts to kill him, hoping it would end his curse. However, Henry destroys the Trident to end all curses that roam the seas, causing Salazar and his men to turn back into normal people. This also causes the ocean rift to finally close, drowning much of Salazar's crewmembers to their deaths. As Barbossa reels in Jack, Henry and Carina to safety by using the Black Pearl''s anchor, Salazar and his surviving men cling to it, still bent on killing Jack. Fortunately, Barbossa managed to sacrifice himself to save the trio by stabbing Salazar in the back, killing him and sending the rest of his men drowning to their deaths in the ocean floor below. Personality Captain Salazar is an extremely megalomaniacal, egotistic, selfish ,cold, dark, brutal, ruthless, determined, brilliant, skilled, cunning, diabolical, and most of all murderous individual. Since that he started his killing spree upon the pirates, he earned himself a fearsome reputation, thus making him to incredibly terrifying. More than that, Salazar uses as the truly ultimate personification of death, destruction, fear, violence and terror. He sees nothing more or less than only one goal; kill Jack Sparrow and to end the pirates life in the entire world. In addition to his chaotic and extremely evil personality, Salazar is vengeful ever since that Jack is the one who made him to become undead ghost. He used his powers to make Barbossa help him in finding Jack as well as interrogated Henry Turner after he destroyed the Monarch ship, using his indimating and menacing look as a mean in order to cause him deliver his message to Jack. He is considered to the most evil, most frightening and most murderous villain of all time in the Pirates film series as he is just cruel and purly evil man. When he confronts Jack on the island, one of his men is getting killed once he stands on the sand, and Salazar seem to be less caring about his men, except that he is liking his own right-hand man; Lesaro. Despite his chatoic and purely evil personality ,he had left Henry alive and he told him that "'Dead men tell no tales" '''which means that if someone is dead ,no one can bring him back. Gallery Captain Salazar.png|Salazar confronts Henry Turner 3DE127D800000578-4275456-Before he was a ghost Young Jack is seen on his ship as he is be-m-12 1488469263900.jpg|Salazar as human before his original death 58d986f358932a21008b4591-2048.jpg|Salazar and the Crew of the Silent Mary as they confront with Jack Reception Despite the film recieved mixed reviews, Javier Bardem had garnered vast and incredible acclaim on his performance as Salazar in the film. Many critics said that he is so terrifying so he truly is the most frightening villain in the POTC series. Many critics indicated that Bardem has such a great talent of portraying villains in film. Quotes Trivia * Captain Salazar is the most frightening and the most merciless villain of all time in the Pirates film series. * Captain Salazar is the true arch-nemesis of Jack Sparrow. * Captain Salazar and his crew are the first villains in the series to be Spanish. * Salazar and his crew are the first villains in the series to be ghosts. Category:Pirates Category:Vengeful Category:Male Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Power Hungry Category:Revived Category:Evil from the past Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Master Manipulator Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Blackmailers Category:Elementals Category:Military Category:Elderly Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Fighter Category:Jingoist Category:Noncorporeal Category:Dark Knights Category:Undead Category:Criminals Category:Barbarian Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil Category:Strategic Category:Conspirators Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyers Category:Pure Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Archenemy Category:Misanthropes Category:Sophisticated